


Danger

by sapphicseshatwrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Medieval AU, Mutual Pining, POV Second Person, Pining, Reader Insert, Self-Indulgent, this is a lesbian story!, will be using she/her pronouns throughout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicseshatwrites/pseuds/sapphicseshatwrites
Summary: After a sudden attack by The Horde on your kingdom, Adora, your personal guard, sneaks you out to the safe house where you will stay together for an undetermined amount of time.
Relationships: Adora (She-Ra)/Female Reader, Adora (She-Ra)/Original Female Character(s), Adora (She-Ra)/Reader, Adora (She-Ra)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Danger

A pounding on your door wakes you in the middle of the night. You know who it is before you even open the door.

“What did I say about locking the door on me?” Adora screeches, shouldering past you to step into your room. She's wearing her armor, so it hurts. It must be midnight, does she ever even take it off? Knowing her, she probably sleeps in that thing.

You give her an unimpressed look. “You barge in like that’s what you get paid to do! I don't know if you know this, Adora, but it's not!"

“It’s my job to keep you safe!” Adora scrambles into your closet and grabs the prepacked suitcase waiting on the floor. “We have to go! This is an emergency!”

“Do you know how many times you’ve woken me up at an ungodly hour only for it to be a false alarm?” you ask, stifling a yawn as you take a seat on the edge of your bed.

Adora turns and finally looks at you.

Adora is the strongest, most annoyingly fearless person you know.

The fear and urgency in her eyes make the blood in your very veins freeze, if they didn't, her words do. “We’re under attack.”

* * *

“Adora! What’s going on? Where are we going?” you cry out, ducking as a volley of fire rains overhead.

Adora’s grip on your hand is tight, almost bruising, as she leads you forward, weaving between guards and skittish horses. “I’m getting you out of here!”

“Wait!” You stop in your tracks, but Adora is so strong all you manage to do is slow down her pace a little.

“What?” she asks exasperatedly, watching with growing unease as the hordes of opposing soldiers draw closer. Sweat beads down her forehead and her cheeks are flushed. She bites her lip as her brow crinkles in worry. "We need to go!"

“What about my parents?” you ask, looking back at the castle. Tears gather in your eyes. You can't bear the thought of leaving them but by the look on Adora's face...

The expression on your face makes Adora’s demeanor soften momentarily. “I’m sorry, I-I don’t know how, or where they are, but I have strict orders from your parents to get you out of here in case of an attack, at all costs.” Adora wraps an arm around your waist and hoists you up into her arms. She brushes a lock of hair behind your ear tenderly, giving you as much of a reassuring smile as she can. “Look, this might not even be a big deal. Everyone will be okay—this is just a safety measure! I’m taking you to a safe place until someone contacts us and tells me that it’s okay for you to come back.”

You wrap your arms around Adora’s neck and bury your face against her shoulder. Her words didn’t do much to help you relax—worry still gripped your heart. Nonetheless, you nod after a moment. It wouldn’t do any good to argue with Adora about safety procedures right here, right now. Not with an attack going on.

Adora kisses your temple in gratitude. Then, she raises her sword above her head and yells the mantra you have heard her mumble every time she wields her sword. “For the honor of Grayskull!”

Nothing happens, but Adora almost seems to glow brightly under the moonlight.

Strengthened, Adora escapes with you in her arms toward the stables where her horse is waiting. There's a small carriage full of suitcases attached to him, but it's clear you're going to be riding on the saddle. As you ride away into the thick brush of the forest, you grip her shoulders, sobbing. The last thing you see before your vision is obscured is the highest tower of the place you had called home all your life, crumbling like a sandcastle.

Adora holds you tighter against her chest, murmuring quiet apologies and promises into your ear that you are going to be safe as Swift Wind speeds through the land.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a request I got on Tumblr that I ended up making a whole plot for. This is the first chapter of it, and as of right now, I'm thinking the story as a whole will be between 3-5 chapters. Updates will be coming soon, but I don't have a set schedule for them yet. Anyway, I really hope you like this story, and if you got all the way down here, THANK YOU FOR READING!!


End file.
